


Screw light and breezy

by amazingsantiago



Series: Missing Scenes Series [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: Jake and Amy central drabbles based on every episode of Season 3





	1. 3x01: New Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of this story but there are still some random chapters that I'm struggling with so going to post every chapter that's finished and fill in the rest later - if you have any prompts for the missing chapters, let me know :)

When Amy’s first alarm goes off, she’s surprised to see Jake is already awake. His hair is messy from the way her hands were running through it, he’s shirtless and he’s smiling at her like she’s his favorite person in the world.

(Which, let’s be realz, she totally is).

She could get used to waking up like this.

“Morning,” he murmurs, pecking her lips.

“Morning,” she echoes, cupping his cheek and kissing him again. She can’t believe she went so long without kissing him, without having him finally put that big mouth to good use. He’s a really good kisser - way better than Teddy ever was - and she kind of wants to keep kissing him forever, but her second alarm will go off soon and she needs to go home and change before work. “I wish I had today off.”

Jake smirks and man, does she want to kiss that stupid, smug (yet adorable) look off his face. “We could play hooky,” he suggests, his eyes sparkling.

“We can’t do that,” she hisses, appalled that he would even suggest such a thing. Does he even know her at all? She has a new captain to impress!

“Right. I forgot you were a total teacher’s pet.”

“I’m not a teacher’s pet, I just think it would be inappropriate for us to miss our captain’s second day of work to have _sex_.” She says sex in a hushed tone like it’s a dirty word, like she wasn’t the one to jump him the second they stepped in his apartment last night.

Jake rolls his eyes affectionately. She is so consistent. “What about if we missed our captain’s third day at work?”

“Still inappropriate,” she insists. “Besides, we’re supposed to be keeping us a secret. Wouldn’t it be a bit suspicious if we were both ‘ill’ on the same day?”

“Probably,” he concedes, his dreams of spending the entire day smooshing booties with Amy Santiago fading in front of his eyes.

“We’ll just have to wait until tonight.”

Jake suddenly perks up. “Tonight?”

“Yeah,” Amy says, biting her lip. “You could come over to my place. Only if you’re free, of course.”

“I did have plans to hang out with Charles…”

“Oh. That’s fine.” Blushing madly, she grabs her dress from next to his bed and slips it on. As she stands to try and find her underwear, Jake pulls her back to him.

“I’m kidding, Ames. Obviously I’m going to cancel on Charles.”

“You don’t have to,” she responds, even though she really, really wants him to. “Charles is your best friend. He’ll be devastated if you cancel.”

“True. But he’ll be overjoyed when he finds out the reason why. When we’re ready to tell people,” he adds quickly, detecting the panic in Amy’s face. She is so not ready for Charles to freak out when he finds out about… whatever this is. And neither is Jake. They talked about it more over dinner and they both agreed that they wanted to enjoy dating privately for a while, without the entire precinct knowing their business.

Amy’s second alarm goes off and she actually _pouts_.

“I need to go now otherwise I’ll be late for work.”

“OK.”

Neither of them move.

“We’ll see each other again in less than an hour,” she reminds herself more than anything, but still doesn’t move. She doesn’t want to leave the warmth of his bed with his warm body pressed against hers.

“And we can have more hot sex tonight.”

“Totally.”

Jake raises his eyebrows. “Seriously, Ames, you’re gonna be late if you don’t get out of my bed right now.”

“Right. OK.” She kisses him deeply, then scurries around his apartment, picking up her bra, panties and purse and fixing her mussed hair. She gives him one final kiss goodbye before she leaves and they have to spend the entire day pretending like nothing has changed between them.

It doesn’t take long for the cat to be out the bag.


	2. 3x02: The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of this story but there are still some random chapters that I'm struggling with so going to post every chapter that's finished and fill in the rest later - if you have any prompts for the missing chapters, let me know :)

The first six days of their relationship are some of the best six days of Jake’s whole life.

He’s had a crush on this girl for literally years. He’s imagined what it would be like to date her a million different times and, yet, now they’re a couple for realz, it’s so much better than he could have ever dreamed. It’s corny but it’s the truth. Amy Santiago is just that good.

They have a lot of sex (they’re stupid good at it, after all, and they need to make up for lost time), but they also spend a lot of time talking. Getting to know each other as more than just co-workers and friends with a crazy amount of sexual tension. 

Jake discloses the full nature of his Taylor Swift obsession and Amy is doubled over with laughter when he explains why she served the restraining order (it may have had something to do with him screaming a little too loud when he saw her in a grocery store). 

She tells him all about her family at home and her family still in Cuba and all about growing up with seven brothers. 

(“They’re super protective of me when it comes to boyfriends,” she warns.

“Bring it!” He declares. “I bet you they’ll end up loving me more than they love you.”)

They talk about how they got to this point, from that night on the roof, to “I wish something could happen between us, romantic-stylez”, to that super awkward double date with Sophia and Teddy.

(“I can’t believe you called him boring to his face,” Jake laughs.

“That’s because he was boring! I mean, the dude just would not stop talking about Pilsner’s.”

“I have a confession to make,” Jake says, his expression suddenly serious, making her panic.

“Do you think I’m boring?” She stresses, her eyes wide. “Oh God, you’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?”

“WHAT? No way, Santiago! I like you _so_ _much_.”

“Oh,” she mumbles, her heart rate settling back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be when Jake Peralta has just told her he likes her  _ so much _ . “What is it then?”

He takes her hands in his and begins to speak in a somber voice. “The thing I have to tell you… is that I tried a Pilsner’s after that trip. And it actually wasn’t that terrible.”

She laughs loudly, shoving him away from her. He is such a dork.)

They hang out with the rest of the squad at Shaw’s on the fifth night into their relationship. 

“You better not make this weird,” Rosa threatens, pointing her beer bottle at them. “Just because you’re boyfriend and girlfriend now or whatever, doesn’t mean you get to be all gross with each other.”

“Rosa!” Charles cries, affronted. “They are a young couple in love! Let them kiss in front of us as much as they want.”

“Come on, man,” Jake says, pulling a face in disgust. 

He’s not even going to touch the ‘love’ thing because it’s way too early. Even though he thinks he fell in love with her a long, long time ago.

Beside him, Amy is equally mortified. “I assure you we will not be doing that. When we do want to kiss, we will go back to our apartments.”

“Yeah we will!” Jake smirks, high fiving her.

Did he mention they’ve had  _ a lot  _ of sex?

It ends up being a really fun night and it wasn’t awkward at all. It was like that’s how it should’ve been all along.

Like he told her at the funeral, this is good.

Really good, in fact.

The best.


	3. 3x03: Boyle's Hunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of this story but there are still some random chapters that I'm struggling with so going to post every chapter that's finished and fill in the rest later - if you have any prompts for the missing chapters, let me know :)

“That was surprisingly nice,” Amy says as they reach her front door. After their double date with Charles and Genevieve, Jake offered to walk her to her door like the gentleman he is. Amy fiddles with her keys, finding the right one and unlocking the door.

Jake stuffs his hands in his coat pocket. “Now I know you’re safe I should probably head home.”

“Yeah,” she bites her lip, “or you could come inside.”

“For a drink? Or… for something else?”

She laughs at the hopeful expression on his face. “Something else sounds appealing. What did you have in mind?”

“I could shampoo your hair,” he teases. “It’s supposed to be highly erotic.”

Amy’s blushes bright red. She can’t believe Jake Peralta just suggested they do something highly erotic together and she can’t believe she wants to. Not the shampooing thing. Obviously. Not after they’ve just listened to Charles and Genevieve talk about how that’s their favorite kind of foreplay for over ten minutes. “I washed my hair this morning, I’m afraid.”

“Damn. Well, you could shampoo my hair?”

“ _Or_ we could do normal sex stuff,” she says, stepping inside the building.

“Charles will be so disappointed,” he replies, shutting the door behind him.

Amy rolls her eyes. “Jake, I don’t really care what Charles thinks about our sex life. It only matters what we think.”

“And what do you think, Santiago?” He asks, his eyes sparkling.

“I think we work very well together.”

“I think we work very well together, too,” Jake agrees, pressing his lips against hers.


	4. 3x04: The Oolong Slayer

Jake is straight-up _depressed_. The Vulture is their Captain, it doesn’t seem like Holt is getting his job back anytime soon and, to top it off, he’d just been suspended from work. Everything pretty much sucks.

Except for Amy.

She’s waiting for him when he gets back to his apartment, a bottle of wine and a copy of _Die Hard_ in hand. “Gina texted me,” she explains at the questioning look on his face. “I figured you could use some cheering up.”

“Thanks, Ames, but you don’t have to do this. I know you had plans with Kylie tonight.”

“I cancelled them. My boyfriend just had a shitty day and I want to make him feel better. I’m not leaving,” she says matter-of-factly. She takes his keys out of his hand and unlocks the door, immediately making herself at home in his home.

She kicks off her shoes and leaves them next to his beloved sneaker collection, hangs up her coat and changes out of her pantsuit and into one of his plaid shirts. He barely moves from the door, transfixed by his girlfriend, by how comfortable she looks in his apartment. They haven’t been together long but he already knows that she’s it for him, The One, if you want to get all romantic and corny about it. He doesn’t want to be with anyone other than her after a miserable day, doesn’t want any other woman to putter around his apartment wearing his clothes.

She pours them both a glass of wine, sets his favorite movie up on the TV and beckons him over to his massage chair. She sits in his lap as John McClane makes his way through LAX and the dark cloud that’s been stuck above his head starts to clear.

“We can order Sal’s tonight if you want.”

“Really?” He stares at her in surprise. Sal’s is her least favorite pizza place in Brooklyn. Last week she placed an embargo on Sal’s Pizza, insisting that she wouldn’t kiss him if he’d eaten from there. Why the sudden change in heart?

Oh.

_Oh._

“I just - I want you to be happy,” she murmurs, realising that he’s figured out her ulterior motives.

They’re both really good detectives, OK?

Amy’s a really good girlfriend, too.

He tells her so and earns himself a big kiss. He loves kissing her, loves the way her fingers always end up in his hair, the soft sounds she makes when she doesn’t want it to end. He loves pretty much everything about her.

  
(They end up ordering from Sal’s and finish the whole bottle of wine. After _Die Hard_ is over, they talk about his suspension and Captain Holt being gone and how much they despise The Vulture. They laugh and cry a little and he still goes to bed feeling depressed, but he feels a little better with Amy sleeping next to him).


	5. 3x05: Halloween III

“I can’t believe I just had sex with royalty.”

Amy rolls her eyes; her boyfriend is such a dork. She fixes the crown that’s slipped off her head during their - ahem - _activities_ and gives him a royal wave that would rival even the Queen of England’s. “Damn right you did. Queen of the Nine-Nine.”

“I don’t think queen’s are supposed to curse, babe,” he laughs, stilling her waving hand. He intertwines their fingers, staring at them for several moments before meeting her questioning gaze. “I’m so sorry about today.”

“What for?” She asks, even though they both know she knows. She just wants to hear him say it.

“I was an ass,” he says honestly.

“Yes. You were.”

“I shouldn’t have treated you like you were just Holt’s lackey and I shouldn’t have proposed to you just so you’d give me the janitor’s address. That was,” he shakes his head and she can see how visibly upset he is, “wrong and cruel and a perfectly good reason for you to dump me. You deserve someone worthy of a queen.”

“I’m not going to break up with you, dummy.”

“You’re not?” He looks so relieved that she can’t help but kiss him.

Her hands cup his cheeks even as they pull apart, her dark eyes boring into his. “No. Never. Yes, you were a jerk today, but the Halloween Heist brings out your most competitive side. I get that. It’s one of the things I like about you most.” She releases a shaky breath, debating whether she should say her next thought, whether it’s too soon, too intense for a man who is not known for mature, long-term relationships. But then she thinks, screw it, it’s the truth. “I don’t ever want to break up with you, Peralta.”

He smiles softly at her. “I don’t ever want to break up with you either, Santiago.”

“That’s Your Highness to you,” she corrects.

“Oh, sorry, Your Highness.”

She laughs, leaning in for another kiss.

“I believe I haven’t finished congratulating you on your coronation,” he mumbles against her lips. She yelps as he switches their positions so he’s on top.

It’s safe to say his congratulations continue long into the morning.


	6. 3x06: Into the Woods

It’s a Sunday evening and Amy is enjoying just hanging out with her boyfriend, a glass of wine and a good book.

Jake is playing _Angry Birds_ on his phone (she’s convinced she’s dating an actual child sometimes) and she’s reading, but it’s nice to spend time alone together in her apartment, even if they’re doing different things.

Everytime he reaches the next level, he pumps his fist excitedly and Amy tells him whenever something interesting happens in her book. He smiles softly at her when she carries on reading and she rests her head on his shoulder. It’s so natural that she can’t believe they waited this long to be together, that they wasted so much time being _“just partners”_ when they’re awesome at being boyfriend and girlfriend.

When it starts to get a little too dark to read, she places her bookmark between the pages (she would _never_ fold the corners, thank you very much) and closes the book. She’s just getting to the good part and she doesn’t want to stop but…

Jake is still Jake.

They may be dating now, he may have seen her naked countless times, but some things are still sacred. The shoulder-nova is one of her most prized possessions and she doesn’t want him to make fun of her for it or worse, break up with her when he finally realises just how big of a nerd she is.

The shoulder-nova is an Amy Santiago invention. They say all the best inventions are created when a person realises they need something and can’t buy it anywhere and that is true for the shoulder-nova.

Young Amy desperately needed a light she could use so she could continue to read under her covers at night. Attaching a torch to her shoulder was the perfect solution and she used it to this day. Except when her boyfriend stayed over at hers, too embarrassed to whip it out from her nightstand.

“What’s up, Ames?” He interrupts her thoughts.

“Oh… I just… if I get something out, will you swear not to make fun of me?”

“I swear,” he says, furrowing his brow.

Nervously, she retrieves the shoulder-nova from its drawer, attaching it to her shoulder and switching on the light. “I invented it when I was little. It’s so I can read in the dark. I know it’s really lame, but-.”

“Ames, it’s _adorable_ ,” he interrupts her again.

She double-takes. She had not been expecting that. Just a few months ago, her partner Jake would have roasted the hell out of her, but her boyfriend Jake puts down his phone and kisses her soundly.

“I love the idea of little Amy coming up with her own invention just so she can read more,” he says, tangling his fingers in her hair. “What’s it called?”

“The shoulder-nova.”

“Oh my God. _Adorable_.”

Amy blushes wildly. “It’s actually a very useful tool. I was thinking about pitching it to the NYPD. I thought it would help free up our hands if we don’t have to hold a torch, but-.”

“That’s a great idea!”

“Really?” She asks nervously. “I wasn’t sure if it was really lame.”

“Go for it, babe,” he insists. “You’ll never know how it will turn out unless you try. If I were in charge of NYPD purchases, I’d order a million shoulder-novas.”

“Now who’s being the adorable one?”


	7. 3x07: The Mattress

Mattress trampoline, it turns out, is  _ super _ fun. 

The new mattress arrives while Amy is still at work and it’s basically torture waiting for her to come home so they can break it in. He pinky promised he’d wait for her since she was the reason he spent so much money on what he thought was an unnecessary item. When she finally gets in (he gave her keys to his apartment a few weeks back), she makes a beeline for his bed. 

“It’s perfect,” she sighs dreamily, running her hand across it. 

“Almost as perfect as you.”

She turns to him, cocking her head to one side. “That was so corny, babe.” She tries to fight a smile, but she can’t stop herself. A 200-watt grin crosses her face. 

“You loved it,” he smirks, closing the distance between them. “Where’s my kiss, by the way? You always kiss me when you get back from work.”

“Oh, do I?” She teases. “I must have gotten distracted by the mattress you bought me as a romantic gesture.”

“Surely the romantic gesture of the century deserves a ten second kiss  _ at least _ .” 

She giggles, relenting easily and kissing him for twenty seconds because, really, he was super broke and still willing to upgrade his mattress just so she could have a comfortable night’s sleep in his bed. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her, without a doubt. 

When they break apart, she reminds him that they still need to break it in. 

His eyes light up. “Mattress trampoline?”

“Yes, Jake.” She rolls her eyes as he clambers on top of his bed and extends a hand for her. She kicks off her work shoes, grabs ahold of his hand and climbs on. 

“On the count of three?”

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three…”

It must have been an incredible sight, two grown adults jumping madly on their bed. Amy is still in her pantsuit, but she feels like a little kid again. She’s giddy with happiness as she collapses on top of the mattress, Jake flopping down next to her.

He rolls onto one side, brushing her hair out of her face. “I’m glad I changed mattresses for you, Amy Santiago.”

“I’m glad you did, too,” she whispers. 

(They end the night breaking the mattress in properly with lots of sex. The end).


	8. 3x08: Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of this story but there are still some random chapters that I'm struggling with so going to post every chapter that's finished and fill in the rest later - if you have any prompts for the missing chapters, let me know :)

“I’m exhausted,” Jake says through a yawn, collapsing onto Amy’s sofa. “Labor is exhausting.”

Amy laughs, sitting next to him and snuggling into his side. “I’m sure Sharon would agree, considering, you know, she’s the one who actually pushed the fourteen pound baby out of her vagina.”

“I helped, Ames!”

She raises her eyebrows sceptically. “You got her sprayed with a sprinkler and forced her to go to a hospital she didn’t want to go to.”

“I. Helped,” he insists, tickling her in retaliation.

Amy squirms and giggles until he finally stops. Cuddling him again, she confesses that she was very proud of him today. He was faced with a very adult situation and he somehow managed to keep himself - and a woman about to give birth without her husband present - calm.

Jake shrugs bashfully. “It was no big deal.”

“It is a very big deal,” Amy argues. “The Jake Peralta I met when I first joined the Nine-Nine would have never been that mature. You’ve grown up.”

“All because of you, babe,” he says, kissing the top of her head.

Amy smiles softly. She likes the idea that she’s helping him become a better person. She likes to think that she’s become a better person because of him, too. A few years ago, she would’ve had a panic attack if faced with the situation she was faced with today, but she managed to keep relatively stress free and just focus on getting the job done. That’s definitely Jake’s influence. Since dating him her weekends, which were once scheduled to the minute in order to maximise productivity, are now mostly spent lying in until ten, curling up on the couch and watching old movies and ordering Sal’s pizza in the evening. Yet she’s so much happier now.

“What’re you thinking about?” Jake interrupts her thoughts, his fingers poking her in the side. “How hot I looked holding a baby?”

Amy rolls her eyes, although she was secretly super attracted to him like that, his entire face softening as he whispered to the newest member of the Nine-Nine family. “You’re so full of yourself, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” he concedes, “but you were definitely thinking about me. You had that ‘I’m thinking about my awesome boyfriend’ look on your face.”

“I was thinking about my awesome boyfriend actually,” she admits. “I was thinking about how much you’ve changed me for the better and how much happier I am now because of it - because of you.”

Jake’s face softens as it did earlier when he was looking at Ava. “I’m so much happier with you, too, Ames.”


	9. 3x09: The Swedes

Six months ago, he was pining over his co-worker, she’d just implemented her ‘no dating cops’ rule and he never imagined they’d actually be a couple. And yet here they are, hand-in-hand in the New York Public Library, boyfriend and girlfriend celebrating their six month anniversary. 

At first, it was only going to be a super lowkey night, going to a nice restaurant exchanging a few small gifts, but then Rosa gave him the library idea and he decided: screw it. He loves her (even though they haven’t explicitly said those words yet, going slow after what happened with Sophia) and this is the longest he’s ever been in a relationship and she’s  _ special _ . She deserves a night as amazing as she is. 

After returning to the restaurant where they had their first ever kiss as Johnny and Dora, Jake hailed a taxi to the library under the pretence that he needed to return something for his mom. 

Amy had looked a little skeptical. “Isn’t the library closed at this time of night?”

“I Googled it, it’s fine,” he assures her with a winning smile. 

Tom meets them at the library entrance, introducing himself as Rosa’s new boyfriend. He’s kind of geeky-looking with way-too-big glasses, but as long as his friend is happy, it’s none of Jake’s business. He seems like a nice enough dude. And he did hook them up with this amazing night even though Jake still hasn’t returned the book he checked out as a kid. 

“That’s Rosa’s new boyf,” Jake explains in a whispered voice while Tom sets up their VIP passes. 

“Really?” Amy gasps. “She actually shared that with you?”

“I kind of guilted her into it, but yeah.”

“Here are your passes,” Tom interrupts, handing over the lanyards. “These give you free access to the entire library. You’ll be the only ones here, except security. And he’s the stuff you dropped off earlier.” He retrieves a picnic blanket and two rolled up sleeping bags from behind the security desk, leaving them to it. 

They explore the library for a bit first. Amy shows Jake the art history section, pointing out her favourite books she read in college. With anybody else, he’d be super bored and even though he knows nothing about art or history, the way her eyes light up with excitement as she reads is ridiculously endearing. Jake picks up a few old books of his own, reading them aloud in a terrible British accent and making Amy laugh so hard her eyes water. 

“Who knew libraries could be so fun?” He comments after an hour or so. 

“I did. I’ve been telling you for years. You always laughed and called me a dork.”

“Oh, yeah.” The tips of his ears turn red, suddenly remembering more than a few occasions where he’d make fun of her love of books. “In my defence, I used to tease you because I had a massive crush on you and I didn’t know how else to act. Charles used to say I was like a little boy pulling a little girl’s hair in the playground.”

Amy’s face softens as she stops walking and kisses him. “I think it’s cute that you had such a big crush on me,” she says when she pulls away. 

He rolls his eyes affectionately. “It’s not like you didn’t have a crush on me either. I’m a total heartthrob, babe!” 

“Hmm, I suppose you are,” she murmurs. “Not as much as Daniel Craig though.”

“I wish you’d get over your Daniel Craig thing. It’s hurtful.”

“Not gonna happen, Peralta.” She kisses away his adorable pout. “I’m getting kinda tired, by the way...”

“Stay here. I’ll go get the sleeping bags.” He kisses her goodbye because he’s her boyfriend now and he can do stuff like that. It’s awesome. He doubles back to get their stuff and returns to Amy. They unfurl the sleeping bags, laying them on the floor, hardly leaving an inch of space between them. He bought them matching PJs for the occasion, so they change in a nearby restroom and climb into the sleeping bags most recently used on Jake’s camping trip. He also brought the cheapest champagne he could find in the grocery and chocolate covered strawberries (the romantic snack of all). 

“Happy six months,” he toasts and they tap their paper cups together, taking a small sip of the champagne. These have truly been the best six months of his life. “I can’t wait for the next six. And the six after that. And the six after that.”   
  



	10. 3x10: Yippie Yayak

Amy shifts impossibly closer to Jake. She’s wearing the fluffy robe and slippers he bought her as part of her Christmas present, but she’s still cold from the Polar Ice Swim. She doesn’t understand how people do that for fun; it was _freezing_. One of the worst ideas she’d ever had. She only went back in because her boyfriend was in danger.

He’s safe now though, snuggled on his sofa with his favorite person watching Christmas movies.

As _Miracle on 34th Street_ (Amy’s favorite) ends, Jake suggests they watch _his_ favorite.

“You seriously want to watch _Die Hard_ tonight?” Amy questions, bewildered. “Babe, you literally just lived it, like, two hours ago.”

“I know but I want a reminder as to how awesome it was!”

“Awesome?” Amy repeats, jerking away from him like she’s been burnt. “ _Awesome_? That’s the adjective you’re gonna use?”

“What’s-.”

“Jake, that was one of the scariest moments of my life,” she snaps, her eyes filling with tears. He reaches out for her, but she stands up, taking several steps away from him. Jake’s apartment is so small she basically ends up in the kitchen. He watches helplessly as she starts to cry. Loud, heaving sobs filling the apartment. “We didn’t know what was going on in there. All I knew was that you were in danger and I couldn’t do anything to help. I thought I was going to lose you, that we weren’t even going to get to spend our first Christmas together. So no, Jake, it wasn’t _awesome_. It was freaking terrifying. I thought I’d lost you.”

“But you didn’t lose me. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“You better not,” she threatens. “Now get over here so I can kiss you.”

A slow smile forms on his face as he closes the distance between them and wraps his arms tightly around her. Her lips are immediately on his, her fingers immediately tangling in his hair. Her kiss is so desperate, just like it was outside the department store when she ran towards him. She was so close to losing him - he confessed in the car ride home that Hans Gruber was seconds away from pulling the trigger - but he’s still here, he’s still _hers_ and she’s never letting go.

“So can we watch _Die Hard_ now?” He says breathily when they finally break apart. “It is a Christmas classic after all.”

“Fine,” she eventually gives in; she can’t say no to his puppy dog eyes.

They end up back on his sofa, Amy practically lying on top of him. She hardly looks at the screen and buries her face in his shoulder whenever the terrorists shoot at John because that could have been him. He absentmindedly kisses her hairline whenever she’s scared, reminding her that he’s still alive, that they’re still OK.


	11. 3x13: The Cruise

Amy Santiago _loves_ him. They’re _in love_. He feels giddy with happiness (or maybe he’s just hungry? He’s been so focused on Doug Judy, he’s barely eaten on this cruise). He wants to tell everyone that he loves his girlfriend and he does - the old lady they pass on the staircase, the room service guy, the Nine-Nine group chat - until Amy shuts him up by tossing his phone on the floor and putting his mouth to better use.

She’s on top of him and his hands are tangling in her hair and she’s still in the cruise’s complimentary white robe, but he doesn’t want to stop kissing her for a moment. Her hands are precise and make light work of untying his robe, shucking it off his shoulders. It takes Jake, meanwhile, several seconds of fumbling to untie her knot and finally peel it away.

He loves how soft her skin is. He loves her soft moans when he kisses a certain spot on her neck. He loves her fingers in his own hair, the way she’s straddling him, the lingering smell of her perfume, the way she rolls over so he’s on top.

He just really loves Amy Santiago.

“I love you,” he murmurs as they come together, her mouth forming a small “o”. “I think I’ve loved you for a really long time.”

They don’t usually talk during sex (other than making jokes and telling each other how hot the other one is), but he can’t stop the words tumbling out.

“You’re _kind_ and _smart_ and _funny_ and so, _so_ beautiful and don’t tell Charles this, but you’re my best friend, too, you know? Like I just feel relaxed and totally comfortable and at home with you. Which is crazy because you’re Amy Santiago, my nerdy pantsuit-wearing partner who likes crosswords more than anyone under the age of seventy should, but I love you. And I’m so glad you love me, too.”

She’s speechless for a few moments and then she says it: “noice. Smort.”

He laughs so hard his side actually hurts. She positively beams at him, super proud of her joke. When he finally sobers, she cups his cheek, her thumb lightly stroking his skin.

“Just kidding,” she whispers into the sudden silence of their room, save for the gentle sounds of waves lapping against the ship. “I love you, too, and I’m sorry for breaking our rule.”

He narrows his eyes because they broke their no sex, light and breezy rules over six months ago and they haven’t brought them up since. “What rule?”

“Before our date after I lost our bet,” she prompts him. A soft smile forms on his face, clearly remembering, but she continues explaining anyway. “You made me promise I wouldn’t fall in love with you.”

“And you said it wouldn’t be a problem,” he finishes her sentence.

“Look at us now,” she says in awe.

They’ve come so far, from being “just partners” who work great together to boyfriend and girlfriend on their first vacation, confessing their love for each other as Amy tried desperately not to step on his feet.

It’s been the perfect evening, even though Doug Judy managed to evade him again. Everything with Amy is so good he doesn’t care. She loves him and he loves her and that’s all that matters.

  
“It definitely was a dance class for widows though,” she gets in the final word before Jake kisses her again and there are no more words to say, just fireworks exploding in their brains and love, love, love.


	12. 3x23: Greg and Larry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of this story but there are still some random chapters that I'm struggling with so going to post every chapter that's finished and fill in the rest later - if you have any prompts for the missing chapters, let me know :)

Once the phone call came in, it all happened pretty fast.

They only had a few minutes to say goodbye to everyone before they were whisked away to Witness Protection and they were easily some of the worst few minutes of Jake’s life.

Boyle was bawling, Terry hugged him so tight he nearly squeezed all the air out of him and Gina promised she’d only sell _some_ of his things on eBay.

As much as he loves the rest of the Nine-Nine, saying goodbye to Amy was the hardest. They’d just confessed that they love each other _so much_ and decided to move in together and now they’re going to be apart again indefinitely. The universe can be cruel sometimes.

When he sees her, tears already falling freely down her cheeks, he can’t stop himself from crying either. They just hold each other and cry, until Jake realises they don’t have long left and he has stuff he needs to tell her.

“First of all, I’m sorry I killed your fish.”

“It’s OK,” she sniffles, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Second, we are still moving in together as soon as I get back.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.”

“Trust me, Ames, I can’t wait to see my Die Hard poster hanging next to your fancy grandma crap.”

“My belongings are not _crap_ ,” she rebukes.

He rolls his eyes. “We’re not spending our last moments together for… who knows how long… bickering. I love you more than anything, Amy Santiago. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“You’re the best thing to happen to me, too,” she whispers, her voice cracking with emotion. “I’m going to miss you like crazy.”

“I’ll miss you more,” he says and then her lips are crashing against his and her hands are tangling in his hair and their bodies are smushed together.

A martial clears their throat, breaking one of the most desperate, intense kisses of Jake’s life. “It’s time to leave, Larry.”

“Right. OK.” He shoots her one last longing look before the martial leads him away from his old life in Brooklyn. The last thing he hears before the door slams shut is Amy’s heartbroken sobs.


End file.
